Única
by MusaCaliope
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shot ShikaIno: Única, Perdóname, Tonto, Bebé, Cine, Miel, Tortura, Celos, Saboreándote. Los usos de la miel. One-Shot: La suegra, El suegro, LOVE, ACEPTO, MALETAS. VENGANZA, algo hot. 16vo: REVANCHA, ADV. LEMON. FINALIZADO.
1. Única

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance

**Palabras:** 255 (a partir del título, según Word, CORREGIDO)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

**

* * *

**

Única

.

Cansado y aburrido, se dirigió hacia la terraza de su casa y se recostó de espaldas sobre el suelo, dispuesto a aclarar su mente. Estaba con la cabeza hecha un lío, y todo por culpa de _ella_.

Observó al cielo en busca de sus amadas nubes. No las encontró. En su lugar, se topó con un cielo total y completamente despejado, con leves matices rojizos y un sol que se ocultaba al horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo.

Pronto las estrellas inundaron el cielo, iluminándolo.

–A falta de nubes, tendré que usar a las estrellas – se dijo desganado.

Observó detenidamente aquellos soles en medio de la noche, de un brillo tan intenso que casi podía imaginárselos a pocos metros de distancia. Pronto comenzó a unirlos trazando líneas imaginarias entre ellos con los dedos, dándole forma y sentido. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que todos sus intentos le llevaban al mismo resultado, _su bello rostro_.

Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo. De nada le servía intentar huir del problema, si éste tenía ocupado cada centímetro de su mente y de su ser.

–Como estas estrellas que iluminan el cielo, tú me iluminas siempre, Ino.

Continuó delineando el rostro de su amada en diferentes posiciones: de frente, de perfil, sonriendo, enojada, tierna; y en todas, siempre lucía igual de hermosa.

–Puedo reemplazar las nubes con las estrellas, pero a ti no te puedo reemplazar con nada, porque eres única –

Se quedó toda la noche meditando a la luz de las estrellas, y pensando en su amada.

_"Mañana te pediré perdón, Ino"._


	2. Perdóname

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance

**Palabras:** 272 (a partir del título, según word)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

**

* * *

**

Perdóname

**.**

Caminaba pensativo por las calles de Konoha, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada apuntando hacia el suelo. Su mente aún se encontraba ocupada buscando la manera de resolver cierto_ problema_. Un _problema_ de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules.

–Tendré que pedirle perdón– admitió desganado. –pero eso no será suficiente, nunca lo es.

Cierto, con _ella_ como novia, pedir perdón nunca era suficiente, o al menos eso él creía.

"_¡Ya sé, le llevo flores!"_ Sonrió esperanzado, pero pronto descartó la idea. _"Pero eso no tiene sentido, su familia es dueña de la única florería de Konoha"_.

"_¡Chocolates!"_ Su rostro se iluminó, pero pronto volvió a ensombrecerse. _"Seguro me dirá que engordan, y se molestará más"_.

"_¡Joyas!"_ Fue su último grito de esperanza, pero pronto éste se apagó. _"Conociéndola, debe tener las mejores de toda Konoha, y si compro algo que no le guste, me lo arrojará en la cara"._

De pronto, detuvo su caminar y, aun con la mirada en el suelo, suspiró resignado. _"Mujer problemática…". _Levantó la mirada y lo que vio frente a él lo dejó quedó estático, con la boca abierta. _"¿Cómo rayos llegué hasta acá?"_. Sí, se encontraba parado precisamente en frente a motivo de sus problemas. "_Y se ve tanhermosa…"_

Al parecer, sus pasos le llevaron inconscientemente hasta aquel lugar, a la puerta de la residencia Yamanaka, y justo en el momento en que _ella_ estaba de salida.

Suspiró. Era ahora o nunca, su última chance. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

No se iba a volver a olvidar de decirle…

–Te ves hermosa.


	3. Tonto

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance

**Palabras:** 242 (a partir del título, según word)

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Tonto**

El sol de la mañana entró por su ventana interrumpiendo su descanso. Intentó cubrirse con sus blancas sábanas, sin mucho éxito.

Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se miró al espejo, solo para llevarse una decepción total... _"Soy un desastre"_. Sus bellos ojos azules lucían apagados por culpa de unas visibles ojeras y sus rubios cabellos estaban más que enredados.

De pronto, miró alarmada hacia su reloj. Había quedado con Hinata en ir temprano a arreglar los últimos detalles para el Baby Shower de Kurenai–sensei, y ya era tarde.

Apurada, abrió el grifo y se enjuagó rápidamente el rostro. Luego se sentó en su cama y se armó con un peine para la batalla contra los nudos de su cabello.

Repentinamente, los recuerdos de una discusión invadieron su la mente. Una _tonta_ discusión.

– ¿Pero que le costaba decirlo? –

Se había arreglado como nunca antes para aquella cita, y él no le dijo lo que ella esperaba. _"¿Como pudo olvidar decirme que me veía hermosa?"_

Recordó su compromiso y se apuró en cambiarse, poniéndose el primer trapo que encontró disponible. No tuvo tiempo ni para maquillarse, y la batalla contra los nudos de su cabello terminó en derrota total.

Salió de su casa apurada, y se llevó tremenda sorpresa. Ahí estaba él, parado frente a su puerta.

– Te ves hermosa – le dijo sonriendo.

_"Y justo cuando me veo mas d__esastrosa que nunca, me lo dice"_

–¡Tonto! – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente antes de besarlo.


	4. Bebé

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Palabras:** 242 (a partir del título, según word, y restando los guiones y puntos suspensivos)

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Bebé**

Había llegado el momento. Aquellos dolores, propios de las contracciones, se reflejaron notoriamente en su rostro. Respiraron profundo, tratando de calmarse, sin mucho éxito. Y es que definitivamente no se lo esperaban… _tan pronto_.

– ¿¡Donde está el maldito bolso!? – gritó histérica Ino, buscando el bolso de maternidad que habían preparado con tanta anticipación.

A su lado Shikamaru corría de un lado para otro buscando el dichoso bolso.

– ¿¡Y donde rayos lo dejaste!? – le preguntó irritado.

Se suponía que lo habían anticipado todo, que todo estaba listo, pero los nervios les estaban jugando una mala pasada.

– ¡Aquí está! – Gritó victorioso Chouji.

Ino saltó emocionada, cogió el bolso y corrió hacia la puerta, seguida por Akimichi. Volteó para buscar a su novio.

– ¡Apúrate baka, que ya es hora! – le avisó con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – le contestó Shikamaru.

Los integrantes del equipo Ino/Shika/Cho estaban listos para ir al hospital, listos para la llegada del bebé, de aquel bebé que tanto esperaban, que tanto anhelaban…

Ya tenían todo listo, no se les olvidaba nada, salvo…

…

Una voz madura de una mujer llamó su atención.

– ¿No creen que olvidan algo? – les preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar del dolor que estaba soportando.

Voltearon total y completamente intrigados. _"¿Qué se nos está olvidando?"_.

Unos segundos después, una chispa de luz les iluminó las mentes…

– ¡Kurenai sensei! – Gritaron a la vez.

Regresaron al cuarto de la jounnin y con delicadeza le ayudaron a incorporarse para llevarla al hospital.

El hijo de su querido sensei estaba por nacer…


	5. Cine

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Palabras:** 272 (a partir del título, según word, y restando los guiones y puntos suspensivos)

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Cine**

Habían decidido ir al cine esa noche, por millonésima vez. Una misión... _suicida_. Estaban parados en frente de la boletería, discutiendo a gritos qué película ver.

– ¡Yo quiero una película romántica! – afirmó desafiante Ino.

– Ese tipo de películas son aburridas – contestó irritado Shikamaru – mejor busquemos una con hartos efectos especiales, así no me aburriré tanto –

Se miraron por unos segundos, desafiantes y furiosos. Luego voltearon sus rostros en direcciones opuestas, molestos. No llegaban a un acuerdo, y estaban muy lejos de hacerlo.

Pasados unos instantes, voltearon para volver a mirarse, con expresión seria.

Ino rompió el silencio.

– ¡Drama! – gritó furiosa, estirando el cuello en dirección al rostro de su novio.

– ¡Acción! – gritó Shikamaru al momento que agachó su cabeza, alcanzando la altura de su novia.

Y comenzaron a listar, entre gritos, todos los géneros de cine habidos y por haber.

– ¡Comedia! –

– ¡Terror! –

– ¡Épica! –

– ¡Futurista! –

…

– ¡Hola chicos! –

Un saludo los hizo cambiar de posición y mirar hacia la entrada del cine. Su amigo Chouji acababa de llegar.

El Akimichi se acercó a la boletería, y preguntó.

– ¿Aun tienen entradas para la película que acaban de estrenar? –

– ¿Cual señor? – preguntó la encargada.

– La del enorme cartel que está detrás de esos dos que están peleando por aya – dijo señalando a sus amigos – la que es romántica y de acción, con drama, comedia, terror, épica, futurista y… a sí, me olvidaba que tiene hartos efectos especiales –

Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron paralizados al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Voltearon y se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo el cartel por unos segundos.

Luego rompieron en carcajadas.

– Hey, Chouji – le pasó la voz Shikamaru – compra dos más, veamos la película juntos –

Se aproximaron a su amigo, y entraron juntos al cine.

* * *

_...A veces las personas son tan tercas que no ven la solución a sus problemas aunque la tengan en frente de la cara..._

**

* * *

**

**De la autora: **Cada vez veo más dificil escribir en tan pocas palabras una historia. Sientanse libres de comentar, criticar, etc. Se aceptan sugerencias.


	6. Miel

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance

**Palabras:** 272 (a partir del título, según word, y restando los puntos suspensivos)

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Miel**

Se acomodó frente a miles de frascos de deliciosos manjares que le hacían agua la boca.

¿Cuál de todos elegir?, demasiado problemático para decidir.

La _mermelada de fresas_ se veía apetitosa, y le brindaría un toque rosado y brilloso sobre su blanca superficie. Pero la presencia de los bultitos de las fresas le darían una vista imperfecta; además, prefería comer fresas en su estado natural. Mermelada de fresas,_ descartada_.

El _jugo de almíbar_, líquido casi transparente con ligeras tonalidades doradas, le daría un toque mágico de brillo y bronceado, pero su débil consistencia no lo convencía del todo. Le gustaban las cosas consistentes y con mucha fuerza. Jugo de almíbar, _descartado_.

El _chantilly_, tan cremoso y esponjoso, era toda una tentación para los ojos. Pero su blanco característico le haría lucir pálido, sin vida. Le gustaban las cosas llenas de vida, como _ella_. Chantilly, _descartado_.

La _miel_, manjar simplemente… delicioso. Su color entre rosado y dorado le harían lucir radiante, como a él le gustaba. Su textura entre líquida y sólida, tan moldeable, quedaría finamente esparcida sobre su blanca superficie sin derramarse. Su fuerte aroma combinaría a la perfección con su olor natural. Por ultimo, la miel era sin lugar a dudas, su ingrediente preferido.

"_Miel, esto es lo que necesito"_

Sonrió satisfecho, seguro de haber hecho la mejor elección.

Abrió su blanco, suave y esponjoso pan, y procedió a untarlo con tan delicioso manjar.

…

…

…

Se sentó en su silla, meciéndose mientras observaba el frasco dorado en sus manos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar que otros usos, aun más placenteros, le podía dar a tan dulce manjar.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Pronto me animaré a subir un oneshot en medio de los drabbles, para poder hacer algo más largo.


	7. Tortura

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance

**Palabras:** 282 (a partir del título, según word, y restando los guiones y puntos suspensivos)

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Tortura**

Se incorporó sobresaltado sobre su cama al sonar la alarma, recordando que ese día tenía una cita con _ella_, cita a la que realmente no deseaba asistir. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama, como si su subconsciente no quisiera hacerlo – y es que en verdad no quería hacerlo – y se cambió para salir a hacer aquello a lo que había sido obligado aceptar, aquello que tanto detestaba, toda una tortura.

La tortura de tener que ir con Ino... de compras.

Entró al baño y se miró al espejo; tenía el rostro de alguien que iba directo al paredón para ser fusilado. Abrió el grifo y se enjuagó con agua fría intentando mejorar su expresión.

Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y se recostó sobre la almohada, preparándose psicológicamente para caminar por horas cargando enormes bolsas; detenerse en todas las tiendas con algún tipo de descuento; pelear con las demás mujeres por las botas de los sueños de su amada; tener que escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras a la hora de decirle si algo le quedaba bien o no, algo que nunca lograba hacer bien; esperar a que se probara miles de vestidos en cada tienda para que al final solo compre uno, o ninguno.

Se levantó para salir, cuando se tropezó con algo en el suelo. Un pote de miel.

Sonrió al recordar los miles de usos, todos agradables, que supo darle a ese manjar la noche anterior, con _ella_.

_"Por otra noche como esa, soy capaz de ir de compras todos los días de mi vida"_

Salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesto a aguantar todas las torturas del mundo, porque sabía que al final siempre sería gratamente recompensado.

* * *

Alternando algo de humor con romance. Ya saben, si les gusta o no, o si desean proponer algo, haganmelo saber.

Gracias por seguir leyendo estos pequeños drabbles.

Proximo drabble: Los usos de la miel.


	8. Celos

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Palabras:** 333 (a partir del título, según word, y restando los guiones y puntos suspensivos)

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Celos**

…

Bufó molesta, sentada en una oscura y _aburrida_ esquina de aquella enorme discoteca, con los codos apoyados sobre la barra de tragos sujetando su decepcionado rostro y aun vistiendo un enorme abrigo, que tapaba convenientemente su femineidad. A su lado, su novio lucía más aburrido que ella, casi dormido, en la misma posición de ella y con cara de pocos amigos.

Miró hacia la pista de baile con el rostro esperanzado.

A un lado pudo ver a Sakura bailando con… con… ¿Con Naruto? _"Lo que habrá hecho el baka para convencerla"_ pensó burlonamente la rubia.

A otro extremo vió a Tenten bailando con… con… ¿Con Neji? _"Rayos, lo que le habrá costado a Tenten lograr hacer bailar al frío Hyuuga"_

Al centro, se encontró con… con… _"¿Quiénes rayos son esos dos?"_ Le tomó unos segundos distinguir que se trataba de… _"¿Hinata?"_. Los ojos se le desorbitaron… _"¡No puede ser! ¿Hasta la tímida de Hinata la está pasando bien, bailando con Kiba?_

La furia invadió su rostro… "_Maldita sea, todos se están divirtiendo, y yo estoy aquí sentada y apestándome"._

La música retumbó en el ambiente y todos continuaron disfrutando de la fiesta, todos menos… Ino.

Si ella lo deseara, podría tener a toda la población masculina de aquella sala rendida a sus pies. Bastaba una mirada, una sonrisa, o incluso el simple hecho de caminar contorneando sus curvas para despertar las miradas lujuriosas de los pobres e incautos que estuvieran a su alrededor. Hacer caer a los hombres rendidos ante ella era tarea fácil.

Pero en ese momento le era imposible siquiera moverse.

Imposible, estando capturada bajo el jutsu de posesión de sombras de su tierno novio.

Y todo, por usar ese top super-hiper-revelador y esa micro mini falda tan atrevida.

Volteó a ver molesta a su novio, quien la miró serio mientras meditaba internamente… _"Esto lo hago por tu bien, y el mío, y… el de todos los hombres con los que me voy a evitar pelear el día de hoy"_.

* * *

**_Comentario de la autora:_** Planeaba seguir con "Los usos de la miel" pero un review de Naoko-eri me dió la idea de usar el tema de "Celos" y decidí probar. Lo de laso otras parejas, no es algo fijo, la verdad que ni son mis parejas preferidas. (Incluso podría decir que no me gusta el Neji/Ten, pero el review de YamanakaIno me motivó a intentarlo).

Ya saben, si se les ocurre algún tema pueden proponer.


	9. Saboreándote

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Advertencia:** Un poco subido de tono. No llega a lime (eso creo).

**Categoría:** Drabble

**Genero:** Romance

**Palabras:** 333 (a partir del título, según word, y restando los guiones y puntos suspensivos)

**Breve comentario:** Conjunto de drabbles con secuencia de historia y tiempo, pero cada capítulo se puede leer independientemente.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Saboreándote**

**(Los usos de la miel)**

Sonrió pícaramente al verla tendida sobre su cama, en pose seductora y lista para complacer todas sus fantasías. Esa noche prometía ser de todo, menos… _aburrida_.

Se aproximó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarla. Se dedicó unos instantes a observarla en forma lujuriosa, admirando la belleza de su cuerpo apenas cubierto con un diminuto traje de lencería rojo de encajes, prenda que pronto sería convertido en trizas.

Levantó la mano derecha, mostrándole un frasco de vidrio con un extraño líquido acuoso de color dorado. _Miel_. Lo abrió lentamente, disfrutando con cada segundo la expresión de impaciencia en el rostro de su novia.

Introdujo el dedo en el frasco, remojándolo con aquel delicioso manjar, y luego lo llevó lentamente a los labios de su amada, dejando chorrear un delgado hilo dorado sobre su blanco cuerpo, desde la altura de la cintura hasta su cuello. Ino abrió los labios lentamente para poder succionar la miel del dedo de su novio.

– Está deliciosa – le dijo pícaramente Ino, quien luego introdujo su propio dedo en el frasco con intención de hacerle probar a su genio.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Shikamaru al momento de saborear del manjar directamente de los dedos de su novia.

Se sentó pensativo, analizando el sabor de la miel en su boca y negando con la cabeza, en forma desaprobatoria, ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia. Luego sonrió y, tomándola por sorpresa, la besó en forma apasionada, saboreándola.

– Lo sabía, la miel es más deliciosa viniendo de tus labios.

Se separó de ella y miró travieso aquel delgado hilo de miel que había dejado antes sobre el pecho de Ino. Luego deslizó su lengua por aquel camino de tentación, disfrutando del sabor de su novia combinado con la miel. Un sabor simplemente… _delicioso_.

– Es hora de que pagues por haberme torturado ayer – le acusó a modo de reprimenda.

Esa noche ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo, la pasión y el efecto embriagador de la miel sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

* * *

Shikamaru tenía que admitirlo, por repetir aquello era capaz de vivir haciendo compras con Ino por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** La primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo subido de tono. Espero que haya quedado bien. Comenten.


	10. La suegra

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** One-Shot

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Palabras:** 1000 (a partir del título)

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**La suegra**

…

Por primera vez en su vida, Ino Yamanaka, la chica con más confianza y seguridad de toda la aldea de la Hoja, se encontraba más temerosa que nunca y temblando como una niña indefensa, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Y es que ni las miles de horas de entrenamiento, ni todas las peleas con su eterna rival Sakura, ni todos los artículos de todas las revistas que se había leído sobre como ser una adolescente moderna exitosa, la habían preparado para lo que estaba por ocurrir: Ser presentada ante la suegra.

– No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada – le dijo Shikamaru intentando tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo él estuviese aún más nervioso que ella – A demás, ustedes ya se conocen, y creo que agradas.

Ino lo miró con una sonrisa totalmente fingida. Su novio tenía razón, ella ya conocía a la señora Nara, y ése era precisamente uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba tan nerviosa. Las pocas veces que había tenido la suerte de encontrársela, habían sido desastrozas.

– Gracias por tus palabras de aliento – le contestó a su novio en tono irónico.

Estaban parados frente a la puerta de la casa del Nara, esperándo a que les abran la puerta. Ino llevaba en los brazos un ramo de flores que había preparado ella misma, con la esperanza que le ayudaran a dar una buena impresión, o para usarlas de escudo protector, lo que fuese necesario.

Un ruido como a vidrios rotos la hizo saltar del susto, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Suspiró resignada al descubrir que el ruido provenía del casa vecino.

Más que esperando para conocer a su suegra, sentía que como si estuviese esperando para su ejecución.

Fijó su mirada en una de las ventanas desde la que se podía reflejar su imagen. Casi le da un infarto al ver la expresión de su rostro, de lo mal que lucía. Dejó el ramo de flores en el suelo e intentó arreglarse, luego le dio un vistazo a su vestido, notando que era demasiado corto, e intentó estirarlo con las manos… _"Mejor que crea que soy una santurrona a que me crea puta"_. Volvió a ver su reflejo, y terminó resignandose. _"Diablos, soy un desastre"_.

Volteó a ver a su novio, quien estaba de lo más tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos esperando pacientemente a que abran la puerta.

"_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?"_

Se agachó algo irritada para recoger el ramo que había dejado en el suelo, cuando su mente comenzó a volar…

_De pronto, sintió que la puerta se abría de un empujón. Se levantó de golpe para encontrar a una mujer con más aspecto de diablo que de mujer, hechando humo por las orejas, roja de la ira, con los ruleros mal hechos y con un mazo de amasar en la mano, totalmente amenazante._

– _¡¡Así que tu eres la perra que se quiere llevar a mi lindo hijito!!_

– _¡¡Ahhhh!! – Gritó la rubia desesperada, hasta que…_

…

– Ino, ¿Que sucede? – la voz de su novio la despertó.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Volteó esperando volver a ver su sonrisa tan despreocupada, pero al verlo se quedó sin habla.

_Ante ella estaba Shikamaru, o al menos del cuello para abajo. Sobre su cuello, estaba la cabeza de la suegra, con los cabellos convertidos en serpientes, ojos enormes y amarillos como los Orochimaru y la lengua partida en dos, alargándose hasta alcanzarla…._

– _¡¡Que tanto me miras, perra!! – Le gritó enfurecida – ¿¡Crees que te voy a dejar seducir a mi hijito así de fácil!?_

– _¡¡Ahhhh!! – volvió a gritar desesperada, hasta que…_

…

– ¡Ino! ¡Tranquilízate! – Le gritó su novio mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la sacudía.

– ¿Shi… Shi… Shikamaru? – Tartamudeó nerviosa la Yamanaka – Eres tú, que bueno… – le dijo en un suspiro mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano.

– Claro que soy yo, ¿A quien más esperabas?

Una voz femenina les habló, cogiéndolos totalmente desprevenidos.

– Tal ves me esperaban a mí.

– ¡¡Ahhh!! – gritaron del susto antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Voltearon hacia la puerta para notar que estaba abierta, y que la madre de Shikamaru se encontraba apoyada sobre el marco con los brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa angelical y un extraño aura blanco a su alrededor. Por poco Ino se ponen a buscarle la aureola y las alas.

– ¿Porque no pasan, chicos? – dijo la señora en tono amable, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Shikamaru sonrió algo nervioso y pasó primero. Él ya conocía de sobra esa sonrisa tan "inocente" en su madre, que de inocente no tenía nada.

Atrás de él venía Ino, quien sonreía con confianza después de ver la expresión de la señora.

– ¡Tenga!, ¡Le traje unas flores! – le dijo antes de pasar a la casa, extendiendo los brazos con el ramo de flores.

– ¡Gracias, Ino! – contestó la señora, aun sonriendo – No debiste molestarte.

– Oh no, no fue ninguna mo… mo… moles… molestia – Ino se quedó helada al ver la mirada de la madre de Shikamaru.

La expresión de la señora había cambiado radicalmente, ahora lucía una sonrisa perversa y sus ojos expresaban ira. Riendose maliciosamente, se acercó lentamente a la rubia, y le habló al oido.

– Pero ni creas que porque me trajiste flores, te voy a aceptar asi de fácil.

Ino se quedó petrificada parada en la puerta. Para cuando reaccionó, ya estaban todos adentro sentados alrededor de la mesa.

– ¿Vas a pasar, Ino? – le preguntó desde adentro su novio.

– C… c… claro – contestó temerosa, preguntándose con temor… _"¿Habrá sido eso último también mi imaginacion?"._

Respiró profundo y, tomando todo el valor posible, entró a la casa. _"Esta va a ser una laaarga noche"._

…

…

…

Una semana después, y en medio del entrenamiento, Ino se acercó feliz a su novio, emocionada por lo que le iba a decir.

– Shikamaru, amorcito, ¿Cuándo vas a mi casa para que te presente a mi padre como mi novio?

Shikamaru se tensó ante la idea. Tragó saliva y habló.

– Cuando quieras, bebita.

* * *

**_Comentario de la autora:_** Espero les guste. Gracias a Naoko-Eri por la idea (Me la dió en un e-mail). Ya sabe, si tienen ideas, pueden decirlas.


	11. El suegro

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** One-Shot

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Palabras:** 1200 (a partir del título)

* * *

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**El suegro**

…

Habia caminado durante horas, recorriendo por lo menos dos veces cada uno de los pasajes y entradas de la ciudad, tomando el camino mas largo que pudiera imaginar desde su casa hasta la casa de su novia – y eso considerando que vivían apenas a cinco cuadras – intentando, inconscientemente, retardar lo más que pudiera su llegada a la residencia Yamanaka.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. _"¿Porqué tendrán que ser tan problemáticas las mujeres? ¿Y por qué tendrán que ser peor los suegros?"_

De pronto se detuvo en una calle desconocida por él y miró hacia el suelo, encontrándose con una piedra. Se quedó observándola por unos segundos, envidiándola de lo tan apacible que se veía. _"Bah, maldita piedra, ¿Qué sabes tú de novias problemáticas y suegros que te pueden degollar con solo la mirada?_".

Luego pateó con fuerza dicha piedra y se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando se pronto se oyó como a vidrios rotos.

– ¡¡Crashhh!!

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó una señora, quien salía de su casa con una escoba en mano y los ruleros alborotados – ¡¿Quién con un demonio ha aventado esta maldita piedra a mi ventana!?

Shilamaru saltó del susto y salió corriendo del lugar.

…

Corrió hacia su instinto de NO supervivencia le guió, hasta que llegó, bastante agitado, a la entrada de una casa bastante conocida por él. Aun no se había dado cuenta donde estaba, cuando escuchó una voz que lo dejó helado.

– ¡Vaya! – una voz madura lo saludó – ¡Si ya era hora que llegaras! – lo siguiente que sintió fué un brazo fornido que lo jalaba con fuerza– ¡Debes querer mucho a mi pequeña como para haber venido corriendo!

Shikamaru alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, que no eran precisamente los ojos de su amada.

– Ho… hola señor Yamanaka – saludó torpemente agachando la cabeza.

– Deja de tartamudear, muchacho – le dijo el hombre sonando a voz de padre – ¡Que yo no entrego a mi hija a cualquier niñato inmaduro!

El Nara tragó saliva y sonrió intentando fingir confianza. Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando la voz del señor Yamanaka lo detuvo.

– Pero pasa muchacho, no te quedes ahí paradote en la puerta.

Shikamaru obedeció aún nervioso y entró a la residencia Yamanaka.

De repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe y las persianas de las ventanas cayeron, ocacionando una oscuridad total. El Nara sintió como un brazo fuerte lo agarraba por la espalda y lo sentaba en una silla, amarrándolo de pies y manos. Luego de unos segundos una luz se prendió y pudo ver frente a él apenas un rostro, uno bastante serio, el de InochiYamanaka.

– ¡Listo! – dijo el shinobi mayor con una risa malévola – Ahora te tengo a mi merced, Nara. Ninguno de tus jutsus funciona sin tu sombra, ¿Cierto?

El joven genio tragó saliva. Estuvo a punto de llamar por ayuda, cuando unas palabras lo detuvieron.

– Errr, ni se te ocurra gritar por ayuda, que estamos solos en la casa. Le dije a mi linda Ino que la cena de hoy quedaba cancelada porque tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Shikamaru agachó la cabeza rendido, cuando notó que su mano estaba sujeta a unos extraños cables que lo conectaban directamente a un aparato especial. _"Esto es un…. "_

– ¡Así es! – se le adelantó el señor Yamanaka – es un detector de mentiras. – Antes que te acepte cerca de mi bebita, debes contestar unas cuantas preguntas.

El Nara lo miró asustado, rogando mentalmente que no le preguntara aquello que no quería contestar.

– Tu nombre.

– Nara Shikamaru.

– Edad

– Dieciocho.

– Ocupación.

– Shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja.

– Eres virgen.

– No – _"Noooo, maldita sea, caí"_

El shinobi de ojos azules lo miró con aires de superioridad. Punto en contra para Shikamaru. Hizo unas anotaciones en una hoja y, dando la vuelta, continuó con el interrogatorio.

– Nombre de tu padre.

– Nara Shikaku

– Nombre de tu madre.

– Nara Yoshino.

– ¿Tienes sexo con mi hija?

– Si…. eto… no… eto.. quise decir… – _"Ahora si que la cagué" _.El detector de mentiras comenzó a moverse en forma acelerada en el momento en que el Nara intentó negar lo que ya había afirmado.

El señor Yamanaka gruñó ante la respuesta de su proyecto de yerno. Lo miró con ojos inquisidores, hizo más anotaciones en la hoja en la que iba, y dio la vuelta para continuar.

– ¿Intenciones con mi hija?

– ¿Ahhh? – se había planteado dicha pregunta durante las horas que había estado caminando, intentando contestarse a sí mismo, pero las palabras le fallaban. – Bueno, esto… yo… yo amo a su hina, señor Yamanaka.

– ¿Y? – le dijo, esperándo una respuesta más extensa.

– Y… yo… bueno… eto… yo… – comenzó a tartamudear nuevamente, cuando recordó las primeras palabras que le había dicho el padre de su novia cuando le recibió en la entrada de su casa.

_¡Deja de tartamudear, muchacho, Que yo no entrego a mi hija a cualquier niñato inmaduro!_

De repente, entendió de lo que se trataba el asunto. Tomó aire y, armandose de valor, habló.

– Yo amo a su hija, señor Yamanaka, la amo más que a nada en este mundo. Lo que más deseo es hacer mi vida con ella, tener hijos con ella, envejecer al lado de ella, y si es necesario, morir por ella.

Inochi dejó caer su lápiz de la impresión, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, sorprendido de la respuesta que le había dado.

Se levantó, arrugó el papel que tenía en manos y lo arrojó a una esquina, cayendo exacto en el tacho de basura. Sonrió satisfecho y habló.

– Muy bien, hijo. – levantó la mano y la luz se prendió. – Debo felicitar a Shikaku, hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

Shikamaru sonrió un tanto avergonzado, y confundido. Luego sintió que alguien corría a su encuentro, y saltaba para abrazarlo.

– ¿Ino? – preguntó el Nara, levantando una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

– Hola amorcito – le dijo la rubia estampándole un beso en la mejilla, y desataba sus manos y pies. – te felicito, pasaste la prueba.

– ¿Prueba? – preguntó incrédulo el Nara.

– Claro – contestó Inochi – ¿Pensabas que iba a dejar que cualquier infeliz tuviera a mi hija? Al menos tú si pasaste la prueba, no como los otros pobres desgraciados a los que tuve que elimi… – cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir – y.. a… eto… bueno, eres el primero que sobrevive y….

Ino sonrió nerviosa mientras fulminaba a su padre con la mirada. Luego ambos rieron torpemente, como si quisieran disimular algo. Shikamaru sonrió también nervioso, sin ganas de preguntar que le habían pasado a los anteriores novios de su ahora novia.

Cenaron en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, conversando y riendo amenamente.

Luego de terminada la cena, los varones fueron hacia la sala para conversar mientras Ino se encargaba de recoger la mesa, cuando Shikamaru decidió aprovechar que quedaba a solas con su suegro, para preguntarse respecto a un pequeño pero importante detalle que aún le rondaba la cabeza.

– Señor Yamanaka, ¿No le molesta que haya tenido sexo con su hija?

El padre de Ino se quedó cayado por unos segundos, luego levantó la mirada y, con rostro de sadico maniático, habló.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Me había olvidado de ese detallito!

– ¡Nooooo!

* * *

Espero les guste. Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, saben como hacerlas.


	12. Love

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** One-Shot

**Genero:** Romance

**Advertencia:** Intendo de Lemmon/Lime, o algo así. La autora considera que no es apto para menores de 14 años (aunque no sé por qué pongo eso, si igual lo leerán XD).

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Love**

…

Shikamaru rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Ino y, en un rápido movimiento, la levantó en peso, hasta tenerla a su misma altura. Habilmente acomodó las piernas de la rubia alrededor de su cintura y los brazos de ésta alrededor de su cuello, asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta a él. _Sin dejar de besarla…_

Ino por su parte se dejó manipular por su novio sin oponer resistencia, accediendo a las caricias tan sugerentes que éste le daba y besándolo de la forma más seductora posible.

Subieron las escaleras de la residencia Nara a la velocidad de un rayo, sin soltarse de aquel tan cómodo y sugerente agarre, y tropezando con todo lo que encontraron en su camino. Se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Shikamaru, y de una patada tumbó aquella estúpida puerta que se interponía en su camino, de lo apurado y _excitado_ que estaba. Y es que las manos las tenía ocupadas en labores más placenteras...

Avanzó torpemente dentro de su habitación, aún cargando a Ino, y de un golpe cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie les interrumpiera. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la misma, y apretó aun con más fuerza el cuerpo de la kunoichi contra el suyo, enloquecido de poder sentirla tan cerca de él…

Ino, por su parte, accedía ante los deseos de su novio y ante los suyos propios, dispuesta a complacer todas y cada una de las fantasías de éste. Con sus delicadas y traviesas manos comenzó a masajear seductoramente el pecho del Nara, jugueteando con su _molesta_ ropa.

Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió pícaramente, indicándole con esa mirada lo que deseaba hacer. Shikamaru correspondió a la sonrisa de su novia, leyendo entre líneas lo que ella deseaba.

…

Lo que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado hasta esa tarde, era que, lo que se suponía iba a ser una noche tranquila e inocente de películas y Pop Corn, _y algo más_, se terminaría convirtiendo en una noche que recordarían el resto de sus vidas…

…

Avanzaron hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, hacia su verdadero destino. Con delicadeza, colocó el frágil cuerpo Ino sobre su cama, y luego se acomodó sobre ella, con los brazos y piernas a los lados para poder sostener el peso de su cuerpo, para no aplastarla con su peso.

– Esta noche, vas a ser mía – le susurró seductoramente al oído, a lo que ella apenas pudo responder con un gemido de placer.

Comenzó a besarla con suavidad y delizadeza, mientras con sus manos recorría cada uno de los centímetros del cuerpo de la florista, quien aún llevaba puesta demasiada ropa para su gusto. Con cada una de sus caricias, sintió el cuerpo de Ino debajo de él estremecerse de placer. Aquello lo hizo sentir el hombre más dichoso del mundo. _Es tan excitante…_

Con la respiración agitada producto de la excitación, se detuvo unos instantes para levantarse, apoyando su peso sobre sus piernas, y quitarse la polera, dejando su tostado torso al descubierto.

Por unos segundos dejó que las manos de Ino jugaran con él, delineando con sus dedos cada uno de los músculos de su bien formado abdomen, estremeciéndose ante cada uno de los toques tan delicados de sus dedos sobre su piel. Definitivamente, Ino lo estaba volviendo _loco_.

Sin poder contenerse más, sujetó con fuerza las manos de la Yamanaka y volvió a posarse sobre ella, estirándo sus brazos de lado a lado, y aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Con Ino debajo de él, completamente a su merced, se sentía como en el paraíso.

La besó con fuerza, hambriento de ella. – Tus labios saben a miel – alcanzó a decir, logrando con ésto hacer gemir de placer a la Yamanaka.

El Nara continuó disfrutando de los sabores de su novia, comenzando por sus labios, para continuar bajando poco a poco, de manera lenta y tortuosa, pasando por el mentón de la rubia, para luego continuar con el cuello, los hombros, la clavícula; controlándose para no saltarse el camino y llegar a los objetos de su deseo, hacia la voluptuosidad de su novia.

A escasos centímetros del escote de Ino, que simbolizaba uno de los lugares más prohibidos para él, y que prometían mayor placer, la Yamanaka lo detuvo de un leve empujón, desencajándolo por completo.

– Pero… – alegó totalmente confundido.

_¿Acaso había malinterpretado las cosas?_

_Primero, Ino accede al manoseo._

_Segundo, lo besa de la forma más seductora posible._

_Tercero, no pone resistencia en llegar hasta su habitación._

_Cuarto, quinto, sexto… etc, los lleva a la situación en la que se encontraban, con Shikamaru semi desnudo sobre ella, y ella con las manos jugando traviesamente con su… pecho._

– Pero, yo pensé que…. –

– ¿Y pensaste que soy tan fácil? – le refutó la rubia, haciendo que él se levantara de su posición, sorprendido.

Ambos terminaron sentados en el mismo borde de la cama, uno al lado del otro.

– Oye, si no íbamos a hacer nada… – comentó el Nara con la mano sobre la cabeza y visiblemente molesto – ¿Por qué permitiste que llegáramos hasta acá?

Ino volteó un tanto sonrojada a ver a su novio.

– Pensé que sabrías respetarme, no que te me lanzarías como lobo feroz sobre tu presa.

Shikamaru se quedó observándola, sorprendido de escuchar lo que ella le decía. _¿Acaso tan desesperado estoy?_

Bufó molesto y abrió el cajón de su velador, sacando de ella una pequeña y vieja cajita roja, envuelta con un lazo dorado.

– Toma… – le dijo extendiendo el objeto hasta que llegara a su alcance, y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ino se sonrojó levemente al ver lo que parecía ser un regalo, frente a ella. Con la mano temblorosa, tomó el objeto que le ofrecía su novio, y lo envolvió en sus manos.

– G… gracias – susurró débilmente.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada, esperando a que ocurriera algo, pero no ocurrió.

– Eto… ¿No vas a abrirlo? – preguntó desesperanzado.

– Yo… no creo que sea el momento adecuado y… –

El Nara observó como Ino jugueteaba con la pequeña caja en sus manos, sin intenciones de abrirla. Decidió probar suerte.

– A bueno… – dijo extendiendo la mano hasta llegar a la caja – Si no lo quieres… – fingió intentar quitárselo de las manos, a lo que Ino reaccionó molesta, alejando el objeto lo más posible de su novio.

– ¡Deja! – Gritó molesta – ¿Cómo me vas a dar algo para luego quitármelo? – preguntó irritada.

– Entonces míralo. – insistió el shinobi.

La rubia soltó un breve suspiro y abrió la caja con desinterés. _¿Cómo se le ocurre regalarme algo en una caja vieja? Al menos pudo comprar una nueva…_pensó molesta mientras soltaba el lazo. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un sencillo anillo que, obviamente, no era nuevo. Cascarreó molesta.

– ¡Y tanto lío me haces por un viejo anillo que…! – cayó al volver a fijarse, más detenidamente, en el objeto que tenía en manos – que tiene una piedra en el centro y… – volvió a callar, intentando leer la inscripción en el objeto – y que tiene escrito el apellido de tu familia y…

Volvió a callar, esta vez no intencionalmente. La voz simplemente la abandonó.

Sus azulinos ojos se humedecieron y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

Shikamaru la miró consternado.

– ¡Vamos! Que no está tan feo el anillo, a demás que… –

No pudo continuar porque Ino ya lo había tumbado sobre la cama de un abrazo, terminando sobre él. El genio no supo como reaccionar, de lo torpe que se sentía, apenas atinó a corresponder el abrazo e intentar calmar a su novia. Luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro, al momento de captar el mensaje impreso en aquel abrazo.

– Te lo pensaba dar hoy a la media noche, ¡Hasta había preparado un estúpido discurso! – comentó sonriente burlándose de sí mismo, sacando de su bolsillo una servilleta arrugada con algunas palabras escritas. – Pero las cosas no siempre funcionan como uno las planea. –

– Tonto.

Fue la última palabra que se oyó en aquella habitación, lo último que le dijo Ino antes de besarlo con toda la pasión que llevaba contenida.

Esa noche, Ino iba a ser suya.

Esa noche, Shikamaru iba a ser suyo.

Esa noche, ambos quedaron comprometidos, con un lazo más fuerte que un viejo anillo, o cualquier otro objeto material.

Ese lazo, invisible para el ojo humano, se llamaba amor.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora.** Agrrr no puedo creer que haya escrito algo tan romántico. Ando practicando lo que supuestamente va a ser mi primer lemmon, pero creo que aun me falta cancha para ello. ¿Que opinan?

El título lo escogí porque me pareció que la palabra "amor" no encajaba del todo, aunque odio utilizar términos en inglés.

Ando escasa de ideas, asi que sugieran nomás que las ideas siempre son bienvenidas.


	13. Acepto

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** One-Shot

**Genero:** Romance

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Acepto**

…

Por fin, todos sus esfuerzos, sacrificios y padecimientos iban a ser recompensados ese día, o se iban a incrementar, lo que fuera primero. El tan ansiado y temido momento había llegado por fin, para su buena o mala suerte.

Se encontraba frente al altar, más nervioso que nunca ante en su vida. Iba dando vueltas en círculos en un espacio tan reducido que ya le estaba causando mareos a todos los presentes, de solo seguirle con la mirada. Las manos las tenía metidas en los bolsillos de su traje negro de cola (idea de Ino), y no dejaba de mirar insistente al suelo, como si fuera a encontrar algún alivio en ese lugar. Se le había agotado la goma de mascar y, el cigarro, hábito que había copiado de su sensei, ella se lo había prohibido rotundamente.

Si continuaba así, los nervios lo iban a terminar matando.

Y si eso ocurría, Ino lo iba a matar.

Y si eso ocurría, su madre iba a matar a Ino.

Y él no podía permitir que algo le pase a su amada Ino, ¿cierto?

"_Estoy desvariando"_, fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar.

Respiró hondo y observó impaciente su reloj, aun faltaban cinco minutos. ¡Cinco largos e interminables minutos! Por poco se le desorbitan los ojos al ver su reloj.

Buscando distraer su mente, intentó enfocarse en las miles de veces en que había tenido que esperar durante horas, a su novia, mientras ella decidía que vestido ponerse, que zapatos combinar con el vestido, que joyas iban con el detalle del escote. Sonrió como bobo ante aquella palabra… _"El escote"_ pensó mientras recordaba las miles de veces en que su mirada había navegado en aquellos atrevidos escotes que usaba su novia… _"¿Y que escote irá a usar ahora...?"_

Y de pronto, de golpe, aterrizó a tierra, a la realidad, a la triste realidad…

Los nervios lo volvieron a invadir. Aquellas miles de horas de espera le parecían nada en comparación con los cinco interminables minutos que debía esperar en ese momento. Esos cinco minutos que estaban resultaba ser… una eternidad.

Impaciente, comenzó a mover su pierna ocasionando un eco con su zapato, un irritante tic nervioso. Si continuaba así, iba a colmar la paciencia de todos sus invitados.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, ahora faltaban tres minutos...

– ¿¡Que?! – miró consternado la hora mientras sentía como su quijada se encajaba en el suelo de la sorpresa. – ¿Tres minutos? – soltó totalmente impaciente. ¿Cómo era posible que aun faltara tanto tiempo? O su reloj estaba fallando, o la definición del tiempo era la que fallaba.

_"Tres minutos no son nada"_ intentó convencerse a sí mismo, mientras buscaba mitigar su impaciencia haciendo nota mental de todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida recorridos al lado de Ino. Comenzó su recorrido recordando su primer encuentro con ella en la academia Ninja, para pasar por el día en que fueron asignados en el mismo equipo, y luego el día en que ambos confesaron sus sentimientos… En fin, eran demasiados recuerdos, algunos de ellos placenteros, otros no tanto, otros… ufff, pero todos igual de importantes, e inolvidables.

Volteó a ver a Chouji, su padrino, su mejor amigo, buscando en su mirada el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento. Solo recibió una sonrisa, pero fue más que suficiente.

Volvió a ver su reloj. Dos minutos.

_"¿Dos minutos?"_ Ahora sí que su reloj estaba fallando. Ya sin recuerdos que gastar, comenzó a observar a sus alrededores, deteniéndose de pronto en las paredes de la iglesia, todas decoradas con bellas flores. Aun le quedaba un recuerdo por recorrer, de una semana atrás, un recuerdo que lo hizo sonreír...

…

_Su novia __iba caminando por esa misma habitación, inspeccionándola con el rostro serio y dando instrucciones a los decoradores y empleados de su florería._

– _Quiero un arreglo floral en cada esquina – ordenó tajante. _

_De pronto, __la rubia se detuvo en seco y volteó molesta a ver aquellas paredes, que en aquel entonces lucían vacías y sin vida._

– _Y esas horribles paredes, las quiero todas pintadas y con arreglos florales, ¿Entendido? – _

…

Sonrió torpemente, recordando el carácter tan fuerte e implacable de su novia. Eso era lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida, y el estaba más que contento.

Volvió a ver su reloj, _"¿¡Un minuto?!"_

¿Como podía faltar tanto tiempo? Ahora si que no le quedaba más recuerdos que gastar, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar, y esperar…

…

…

…

…

De pronto, la música comenzó a sonar, despertándolo de su trance. Ese último minuto había pasado más rápido de lo que había planeado.

Volteó impaciente al notar que por fin había llegado la hora, y entonces la vio atravesando el umbral de la finamente decorada puerta del recinto.

Indudablemente, lucía más hermosa que nunca. Aquel vestido tan ceñido al cuerpo le resaltaba aún más de lo que parecía posible su figura, y sus dorados cabello cayendo por sus delicados y desnudos hombros le daban un toque de sensualidad impactante.

Shikamaru sonrió al verla. Ino le correspondió la sonrisa.

Avanzó con lentitud por aquel pasadizo, mientras recibía las felicitaciones de sus amigos. La sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba su inmensa felicidad.

Al momento de llegar al altar, su novio le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir las escaleras. Ella sonrió y aceptó el gesto de su novio, quien no la soltó en ningún momento.

Al momento que ella llegó al piso más alto, Shikamaru la observó directo a los ojos, _y en ese momento, el impulso pudo más que la razón._

– Acepto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿A…acepto? – preguntó sorprendida Ino. – pero… si aún no hemos llegado a esa parte y… –

Las explicaciones y reproches quedaron de más en el momento en que Shikamaru deslizó ágilmente sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su novia y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, besándola con pasión frente a todos los invitados, quienes no salían de su asombro. El Nara se había saltado olímpicamente todas las ceremonias y protocolos del caso.

Luego de disfrutar de un buen momento besándola, recordó donde estaba y se sonrojó. Al fin había notado lo que acababa de hacer.

La soltó delicadamente.

– ¿Y eso que fue? – le preguntó totalmente sorprendida su novia.

Su mente trabajó rápidamente en una buena excusa. Volvió a sonreír al tener una idea en mente.

– Nada, solo practicaba para cuando lleguemos a esa parte. – contestó fingiendo seriedad. – pensaba que no la habíamos practicado lo suficiente.

Ino sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su novio, siempre tan hábil para salirse con la suya.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones respectivas y, luego de disculparse con el sacerdote, se inició la ceremonia. Su _matrimonio_.

Sin embargo, en sus mentes aún quedaba latente aquel recuerdo, ese… _acepto_, que nunca iban a olvidar.

**

* * *

**

Comentario de la autora:

Lamento mucho la confusión que causé antes al poner ULTIMO en la descripción de esta colección de drabbles. Solo quería hacer notar que era el último subido a la fecha, pero se entendió más a: Es el último que voy a escribir. Aun tengo planeado escribir un par más, por lo menos, antes de cerrar esta sección.

Gracias a todos por leer. Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y otros.


	14. Maletas

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino

**Categoría:** One-Shot. 830 palabras (según word a partir del título).

**Genero:** Romance

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Maletas**

**.**

Los recién casados se encontraban en la sala de la residencia Yamanaka, listos para salir de luna de miel.

Bueno, casi listos.

Solo estaban ajustando unos pequeños detalles…

.

–¡Maldición, Ino! – gritó enfurecido Shikamaru, observando todas las maletas que estaban a su alrededor, contándolas mentalmente. - ¿En verdad necesitas llevar todo esto?

–Pues, ¡Claro que necesito todo esto! – le retó ella, enfurecida. – ¡Es lo mínimo que voy a necesitar!

No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que se habían jurado amor eterno, y ya estaban peleando. Su primera discusión, como marido y mujer.

Y todo por la pequeñez de ocho miserables maletas.

Si, ocho enormes maletas reventando de ropas, zapatos, maquillaje y otros que la rubia había considerado indispensables para arreglarse y verse hermosa durante todo el viaje. Ocho maletas que ella consideraba necesarias, aunque se tratase de un viaje de apenas cinco días a una isla tropical en la que, de seguro, apenas iba a utilizar su bikini y su bronceador.

.

–¡Pero son ocho maletas, Ino! – volvió a quejarse el castaño. – ¡Solo nos vamos de luna de miel! ¡No nos vamos a mudar!

Ino observó seria a su ahora esposo y giró la cabeza en sentido contrario, molesta. No, ella no tenía intenciones de ceder.

Shikamaru suspiró entre cansado y molesto, y luego comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada el equipaje su esposa, clavando la mirada en una maleta en particular, una de color rojo. Caminó hasta alcanzarla y la levantó con una mano, notando que, a pesar de no llevar muchas cosas, estaba bastante pesada. _"Seguro que está llevando su secadora de pelo"_. Volteó a ver a Ino, y habló con seguridad.

–Esto, mi querida Ino. – dijo levantando la maleta. – Estoy seguro que no la vas a necesitar. – terminó de hablar y puso el objeto en el suelo. Luego se irguió derecho y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a salirse con la suya. _"Al menos lograré que deje una de estas maletas…"_

Ino lo observó molesta, pero luego su estado de ánimo cambió. Su mirada se tornó traviesa mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro, al ver a su esposo tan seguro de sí mismo, queriendo dejar, precisamente, "aquella" maleta. Avanzó lentamente hacia él, contorneando las caderas y sonriendo segura, dispuesta a ganar esa pelea.

Cuando llegó a su lado, comenzó a actuar.

–¿Quieres que deje esta maleta? – preguntó señalando el objeto y fingiendo sumisión, sin retirar esa sonrisa de victoria del rostro, agregándole algo de seducción en el tono de su voz. – Pues, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces, la dejaré.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido.

–Pero… ¿Sabes? – continuó hablando, mientras se agachaba y corría el cierre de la maleta. – me da mucha pena tener que dejar todas estas cosas…

Abrió la maleta por completo y expuso su contenido. En ela llevaba de todo, desde diminutas prendas de encajes y cuero hasta juegos de esposas y otros artefactos que prometían largas horas de placer sexual, objetos que Ino había recibido de regalo en su despedida de soltera.

El Nara no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver el contenido de la dichosa maleta.

Ino sonrió segura, y continuó.

–Y yo que quería mostrarte como me quedan éstas… – comentó en tono de decepción levantando unas bragas de encaje, rojo encendido.

Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto observando la diminuta prenda. Se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar.

–Olvida lo que dije. – dijo mientras se agachaba y cerraba la maleta. – esto definitivamente se viene con nosotros. – terminó de hablar y levantó la maleta con una mano. Ino sonrió victoriosa.

El Nara se volteó hacia la rubia, quien aún sonreía victoriosa y, tomándola desprevenida se abalanzó sobre ella, pasando el brazo que tenía libre por su cintura, y levantándola en peso. Terminó cargándola sobre su hombro. Ella se quedó más que sorprendida.

–Listo. – afirmó el joven. –Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Shikamaru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

–E… espera, ¡Baka! – gritó la rubia, quien apenas acababa de reaccionar. – ¿Y que hay con mis otras maletas? –preguntó preocupada.

–No las vas a necesitar. – respondió el castaño.

–¡Pero voy a necesitar ponerme algo con lo que pueda salir de la habitación, y…!

–¿Y crees que te voy a dejar salir? – preguntó sarcástico, para luego palmear con su mano el muslo de la rubia, apretándolo firmemente. – ¡Olvídalo! con todo lo que tengo planeado para los dos, esos cinco días nos van a quedar cortos.

La rubia gimoteó ante el atrevimiento del castaño, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí al oír sus palabras, pero luego se relajó al sentir su mano se deslizaba cerca de su prenda interior, estirándola, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener los gemidos de placer.

Sonrió satisfecha. Si lo que Shikamaru tenía planeado hacerle era tan bueno como aquello…

–Lo que tú digas, amor.

Le dijo mientras marcaba sus uñas en la ancha espalda de su hombre.

Y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

* * *

Fin.

Ya saben, sugerencias siempre bien recibidas.

Gracias a "nico haruka" por su sugerencia, que estará siendo atendida en breve. Pronto, la noche de bodas... y esta vez será Ino la que lleve las riendas del one-shot.

¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? Ya saben como hacerlas.


	15. Venganza

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Genero:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Algo subido de tono. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**

* * *

**

Venganza

.

Las manos de Ino se deslizaron delicadamente sobre la camisa de su ahora esposo, desabotonándola en forma lenta y tortuosamente, comenzando desde el botón que apretaba su cuello, para luego continuar en forma descendente, provocando que su cuerpo ardiera en deseo. Pronto llegó hasta la parte en que la prenda se perdía en sus pantalones, y lo observó hacia arriba mordiéndose los labios, con una mirada entre tierna y seductora, como esperando su aprobación. Aunque no la necesitara. Solo quería provocarlo más, y lo había logrado.

El poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre él era algo que recientemente había descubierto, algo que la dejaba extasiada.

Shikamaru observo con deleite como su dulce y apetitosa mujer lo desvestía lentamente, con ese cuerpo tan sensual que casi lo volvía loco; y esa mirada de niña malcriada que, en forma arrebatadora, lograba acabar con todas sus barreras sus defensas, derritiéndolo por completo. El sólo el contacto de esas blancas y delicadas manos contra su piel le provocaba un ardor indescriptible en el cuerpo, y su cálido aliento rozándole la cintura, le llevaba a soñar con más de una fantasía erótica con ella…

Pero no había de que avergonzarse. Considerando que ya estaban casados, podía darse el lujo de tener cualquier pensamiento impropio con ella, y hacerlo realidad. O al menos, eso pensaba.

Ino deslizó sus manos hacia el botón del pantalón de Shikamaru, y al instante pudo notar la erección de su esposo, que se hizo más notoria ante el simple contacto de sus manos con el cierre de su pantalón. Satisfecha con los resultados, sonrió. Su poder de dominio sobre él era cada vez más devastador. Estaba fascinada.

Shikamaru sintió que perdía la cabeza al ver los pequeños y delicados dedos de Ino recorrer sus abdominales y su cintura, para luego comenzar a correr el cierre de su pantalón. O si, deseaba mucho que ella continuara, que acabara con esa tortura y que liberara de la opresión de su masculinidad. Deseaba tanto ser libre y estar dentro de ella…

Pero debía ser paciente. Debía aguantar. Por ella.

A demás, en la posición que se encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Aguantar, y esperar.

Aunque la espera se le estuviera haciendo casi una tortura.

Aunque en realidad deseara poder hacer algo más.

De hecho, deseaba hacer mucho más…

Pero no podía. No en la condición en que encontraba, con manos y pies atados a los extremos de la cama King de la suite matrimonial del hotel más caro que su amada esposa pudo encontrar en ese lugar, en una isla paradisiaca de la que, hasta hacía una semana, no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia. En verdad, no tenía muchas opciones. Estaba a su merced. Y todo porque esa había sido la condición que le había impuesto la, ahora, señora Nara, antes de prometerle a su esposo una noche llena de sorpresas y placeres, noche por la cuál él estaba más que dispuesto a pagar el precio. Sobre todo, luego de ver con sus propios ojos todo el arsenal erótico que su esposa había cargado en esa maleta de la perdición.

La única maleta que le dejó llevar en el viaje.

De pronto, sintió que algo se apoyaba a la altura de cintura. Giró la mirada hacia abajo, para encontrar los cabellos dorados de su mujer regados sobre su pecho. Ella levantó la mirada, para luego cruzar los brazos a la altura de su cintura, mientras se acomodaba sobre él. Y si no se estaba equivocando, lo que en ese momento estaba apretando su miembro endurecido, eran los blandos y suaves pechos de Ino. No podía ser mejor… y más doloroso.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la realidad, para encontrarse con la mirada pícara y arrebatadora de su mujer, quien comenzó lentamente a lamer su abdomen. O si, lo que fuera que estaba planeando, tenía que ser muy bueno.

Ino sonrió divertida al ver la mirada lujuriosa de su esposo sobre ella. Lucía tan ansioso, tan desesperado... Si, justo como ella deseaba tenerlo. Duro y deseoso de estar con ella, dentro de ella. Así, el castigo dolería aún más.

Sonriendo, la rubia se arrastró a gatas sobre el cuerpo del castaño, para luego sentarse sobre su cadera, rodeando con sus torneadas piernas los muslos de él.

Ambos soltaron un gemido sonoro al sentir sus partes íntimas rozándose.

Shikamaru observó con deleite el cuerpo de su esposa, que ahora se presentaba en toda su expresión frente a él. Se deleitó su imagen de mujer fatal, que apenas lucía un conjunto de encaje rojo, tan ajustado a su cuerpo que realzaba aún más sus pronunciadas curvas. Observó con deseo sus pechos, tan apretados en esa diminuta prenda roja, que casi parecían estar gritando por un poco de libertad. Por un momento, deseó ferozmente romper con sus manos esos barrotes de encaje encarnado, y darle a esos perfectos senos la libertad que se merecían.

Intentó mover las manos en un movimiento involuntario, que resultó inútil. Había olvidado por completo las ataduras en sus manos.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Ino se estiró sobre su esposo y se inclinó hacia un lado, dándole una vista espectacular de lo que se estaba perdiendo, para luego coger de la mesita de al lado un pote dorado. Miel.

Coquetamente, deslizó la mano dentro del líquido dorado, para luego untarlo con lentitud sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Comenzó a la altura de su mentón, para luego descender lentamente por su pecho y abdomen, convirtiéndolo en el ser más apetecible sobre la faz de la tierra. O si, podía quedarse toda una eternidad en esa habitación con él, disfrutándolo, saboreándolo y torturándolo.

Continuó untando la miel sobre el cuerpo de su hombre, con una lentitud tal que no solo era una tortura para él: también era una tortura para ella. Cediendo a la tentación, subió hasta la altura del mentón de éste, y comenzó a lamerlo con furia, disfrutando el sabor dulce del manjar mezclado con el de su esposo. Era tan delicioso… pero no podía continuar. Ella tenía otros planes en mente.

Él, por su parte, deseó tener las manos libres solo por un instante, para poder recorrer con ellas la frágil y delicada figura de su mujer. Deseaba poder saborearla del mismo modo que ella lo estaba haciendo con él, disfrutarla, apretarla contra su cuerpo, sentir sus pequeñas manos quemando su piel, sus pechos apretados contra su cuerpo, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura…. Pero debía esperar.

Antes de ceder a la tentación, Ino se levantó de golpe, y le soltó un guiño coqueto.

–Espérame un momento. – le dijo en tono seductor. – te tengo una sorpresa.

Antes que él pudiera protestar, ella ya había desaparecido en el baño.

Ansioso, Shikamaru volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada, a la espera de su sorpresa.

La sorpresa no tardó mucho en llegar.

.

.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió, para dar paso a… algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

–Ino, que rayos….

Ante él, pudo ver el escultural cuerpo de su mujer, vestido con un diminuto traje de baño y cubierto por una de sus camisas. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Pronto vio como ella se dirigía hacia su maleta de viaje, para sacar un objeto rectangular, de cuero. Un objeto muy parecido a su… ¿Billetera?

Ella agitó el objeto en el aire, y le sonrió más divertida que nunca.

–¿Pensaste que habías ganado, Nara Shikamaru? – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿O acaso creías que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, luego de lo que me hiciste… y lo que me hiciste dejar en Konoha, antes de salir de viaje?

El castaño abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar a su mujer burlándose de él, para luego verla dándole la espalda, y dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.

¿Qué había pasado?

Bastaba una palabra para resumía todo aquello: Venganza. Si, una venganza justa y bien merecida, que Ino estaba disfrutando en esos momentos a sus anchas, y quedaría como recuerdo para la posteridad. Ino le estaba cobrando "literalmente" por haberla obligado a dejar todas sus maletas en Konoha antes del viaje de luna de miel. Después de todo, ¿En verdad pensó que todo sería perdonado así de fácil? ¿Y cómo se pudo pensar que ella podría sobrevivir por tantos días sin otra prenda que usar, más que látigos y cueros apretados? ¡Imposible!. O si, ella estaba dispuesta a recuperar todo lo que él le había obligado a dejar en su ciudad, cueste lo que le cueste.

Ino alcanzó con una mano la perilla de la puerta, y le lanzó una última mirada a su esposo antes de la habitación. De pronto, el corazón se le oprimió. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así? ¿Dejarlo ahí, solo y abandonado? ¿En su luna de miel? ¡Y con lo apetitoso que se veía! Eso tenía que ser un crimen.

Pero él se lo merecía.

–Adiós amorcito. – se obligó a decir aquellas palabras, antes de salir.

La puerta se cerró tras Ino, y Shikamaru se quedó solo en la habitación, con las extremidades atadas a los bordes de la cama, el cuerpo untado de miel, y la sangre hirviendo de deseo. Si, había caído como un idiota en su trampa, e Ino le había ganado la partida. Pero, aunque en ese momento se sintiera molesto y frustrado, no podía dejar de admitir, con orgullo, que la estrategia de su mujer había sido espectacular, digna de una Nara.

De pronto, sonrió pensativo. _Habrás ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra,_ fue el último pensamiento del castaño, antes de rendirse, y echarse a dormir tranquilamente.

.

.

Porque, cuando ella lo soltara, él le iba a enseñar a que no se juega con un Nara.

* * *

**FIN**

**_Comentario de la autora:_ **Disculpen el olvido en este grupo de drabbles y one-shots. Comentarios, sugerencias y otros, saben como hacerlas. Proximo: REVANCHA, con posibilidad de lemmon, pero eso depende también de sus pedidos...

Saludos.


	16. Revancha

**Paring:** Shikamaru - Ino.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Genero:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Lemon fuerte y sin piedad. Si eres menor de edad o susceptible ante este tipo de escritos, no leas.

**

* * *

**

Revancha

.

O si, ella iba a saber que con Nara… nunca se juega.

.

.

Ino introdujo con sutileza las llaves de la habitación dentro del cerrojo y la hizo girar suavemente, en un intento por no despertar a su esposo, quien seguro debía haberse quedado dormido. De hecho, aún se lo imaginaba atado de manos y pies a los extremos de su cama, y brillando de miel por todo su cuerpo, más apetitoso que nunca: tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana. Pero es que, en realidad, él se lo tenía bien merecido.

Lo que Shikamaru le había hecho, era imperdonable, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer viajar a una mujer a cientos de kilómetros de su casa sin siquiera permitirle traerse una muda de ropa interior? ¿Qué acaso no sabe lo importante que es para una mujer llevar por lo menos cuatro prendas extras de ropa por día? ¿Y lo importante que son los productos para el cabello? Si, Shikamaru se había excedido al no permitirle cargar con todo su equipaje, y por ello se había hecho merecedor de un castigo severo. Un castigo que Ino no había dudado en darle, al menos al inicio.

Sin embargo, el castigo había sido tan duro para ella como lo había sido para él. Y luego de haber recorriendo por tantas horas insulsas tiendas, escuchado los elogios de todas las vendedoras, y haberse probado por lo menos quince pares de zapatos, toda la furia inicial se había ido. Incluso, hasta le parecía estúpido haberse enojado por algo así, y haber sido capáz de abandonar a Shikamaru justo cuando prometía ser capaz de todo por complacerla.

Ahora estaba más que dispuesta a perdonarlo, y mucho más…

Abrió con suavidad la puerta de su habitación, para encontrarla con las luces apagadas. No podía ver nada. Con sutileza, ingresó y colocó sus siete bolsas de compras en el suelo, para luego cerrar la puerta, sin percatarse de que había una sombra que la estaba esperando, tras la misma, al acecho.

Buscó a tientas el switch de encendido de la puerta, para de pronto recordar algo: Ella no había apagado la habitación antes de salir.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, una poderosa mano la tomó de la muñeca, y otra le rodeó la cintura, haciéndola prácticamente volar hacia atrás, para chocar contra un pecho cálido y duro como la roca que la había estado aguardando por horas, deseoso de ella.

Ino se ruborizó al sentir la presión de ese brazo fuerte contra su cintura, y el contacto de su espalda contra el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba. Más que eso, pudo sentir la dura erección de él, que se le clavaba justo por donde terminaba su cintura, más deseoso que nunca. Aquello la hizo gemir de placer.

De pronto, los deliciosos labios de Shikamaru comenzaron a saborear la piel de su cuello, succionando como si estuviese hambriento de ella. Y de hecho, estaba hambriento de ella.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, sintió que la mano que la había sujetado de la muñeca la soltaba, para moverse con rapidez hacia su busto, el cual estaba cubierto por una diminuta blusa blanca de botones que acababa de comprar, justo la que más le había gustado de todas. Una prenda que pronto sería hecha trizas.

–No, Shikamaru… esa me gusta mucho.

Demasiado tarde. Sin escucharla, el castaño cogió con fuerza la prenda y, de un jalón, la hizo pedazos. No tenía intenciones de esperar, o de ser amable; y mucho menos, ganas de lidiar contra cientos de botones que lo único que hacían, era separarlo de lo que tanto deseaba: su busto.

–Ahora vas a saber lo que es un verdadero hombre.

Escuchó el sonido ronco de la voz de su esposo susurrándole por el cuello, y se estremeció de placer. Su sola voz, y fuerte masaje que la mano de éste estaba ejerciendo sobre su busto derecho, comenzaron a excitarla. O si, ella quería conocer lo que era un verdadero hombre.

–Hazme tuya.

Shikamaru sonrió. Las palabras de Ino le llegaron como una suave melodía a sus oídos: una voz de súplica. Algo a lo que no se podría negar, incluso cuando estaba furioso con ella por haberlo dejado abandonado en el estado en que lo había dejado; incluso luego de haber tenido que pasar la vergüenza de ser desatado por una mucama que no dejaba de observarlo, más enrojecida que nunca; incluso luego de haber tenido que jabonarse por lo menos siete veces para quitarse la miel, que se había adherido como goma sobre su cuerpo. No podía negarse a algo que él también deseaba, y mucho.

Suspiró. Esa noche, Ino iba a conocer al hombre con el que se había casado.

La rubia sintió que la mano que había estado atormentando su pezón la soltaba de golpe. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando sintió que era elevada por los aires, para terminar siendo cargada por Shikamaru. Sonrió, para luego ver el rostro de su esposo, de pronto la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. La mirara lujuriosa de éste era algo que jamás se había imaginado; lucía como un cazador que acababa de atrapar su presa.

Y eso la excitaba aún más. Si, ella quería ser su presa.

Shikamaru cargó a Ino hasta la cama y luego la tumbó en ella con tal fuerza, que sintió su cuerpo revotar por lo menos un par de veces. Observó con deleite como los grandes pechos de Ino saltaban junto con el movimiento de la cama, y pronto se acercó a ellos para saborearlos y disfrutarlos hasta el cansancio.

Ino intentó acariciar con sus manos el cabello y la espalda de su esposo, pero no pudo. Las manos de Shikamaru pronto la sujetaron de las muñecas, con una fuerza que casi la lastimaba.

–Qué haces…

–Tomo mi revancha.

El castaño continuó atormentando el pezón de la rubia con la lengua, mientras comenzaba a frotar su miembro erecto contra la femeinidad de ella, causándoles a ambos descargas eléctricas de placer. Deseaba estar dentro de ella, y mucho, pero no lo iba a hacer, no hasta que ella estuviese lista.

Soltó las manos de ella, para descender lentamente, hacia el diminuto short: Otra prenda que sería convertida en jirones.

Demostrando su poca paciencia, el castaño jaló los extremos de la prenda, y sintió que los botones salían prácticamente volando de ella. Eso poco le importaba.

–Al menos espera… a que… me las quite. – Habló agitada Ino, mientras observaba a su esposo tomando posesión de lo que era suyo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, ya se encontraba en interiores, frente a su esposo.

Uno esposo, que estaba total y completamente vestido.

Un hombre, que iba a demostrarle lo que era el verdadero placer. Placer, con amor.

Y ella lo deseaba. Lo amaba.

Las manos del castaño se deslizaron por las curvadas caderas de la de cabellos dorados, y al instante ella las levantó, ayudándole a desprenderse de su prenda de encaje rojo.

Ahora estaba expuesta ante él.

Shikamaru deslizó un dedo por la parte más íntima de ella, disfrutando de lo cálida y húmeda que estaba. Comenzó a agitar su dedo en ella, dentro y fuera, provocándole espasmos de placer. La observó retorcerse de placer, y sonrió, antes de acelerar el movimiento. Y sin disminuir el ritmo de su mano sobre la parte más íntima de Ino, comenzó a subir lentamente hacia sus pechos, para volver a disfrutarlos, saborearlos.

Ino sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía ante el movimiento pecaminoso de la mano de Shikamaru contra ella. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser real. Con las manos libres, comenzó a masajear la espalda del castaño, debatiéndose entre pedirle que se detuviera y rogarle a que continuara. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar.

Notando lo excitada de su esposa, el castaño volvió a descender lentamente hacia la femeinidad de su mujer, para notarla aún más húmeda que antes. Estaba lista y preparada para él, pero él aún quería algo más: quería enseñarle lo que un verdadero hombre podía hacer por su mujer; y lentamente, comenzó a acercarse hacia ella.

Ino lo observó con los ojos desorbitados.

–¿Qué es lo que piensas ha…a…

La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar, antes de sentir la lengua de Shikamaru deslizándose dentro de ella. Si pensaba que lo de antes era pecaminoso, con esto de seguro que se iría al infierno. Nada se podía comparar a eso, nada. Estaba más excitada que nunca. Sentía que ya no podía más en sí misma. Era demasiado tormento para ser real. Estaba más excitada que nunca, más deseosa que nunca.

Y justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, llegó la liberación. Llegó al orgasmo.

Ino gimió sonoramente cuando sintió que su cuerpo y su ser se deshacían en las manos y la lengua de Shikamaru, mientras las descargas eléctricas obligaban a su cuerpo a tensarse y la hacían contraerse contra sí misma.

Disfrutó cada segundo de placer que le dio su esposo, para luego caer rendida sobre su cama, con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Aquello había sido como llegar al paraíso y luego caer al infierno. Un placer sin igual.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió los del castaño sobre ella, más deseosos que nunca. Y recién cayó en cuenta que él aún no había acabado, ni siquiera había comenzado.

Con su cuerpo aún en estado sensible, comenzó apegarse al de él. Quería sentirlo. Quería saborearlo. Quería darle el mismo placer que él le había dado a ella.

Sus manos temblorosas avanzaron hacia la cremallera de su pantalón, deseando poder coger su endurecido miembro, pero no pudo. Antes que llegara a su objetivo, las manos del castaño la detuvieron.

–Aún no he acabado contigo. – le susurró al oído. –Aún no has gritado mi nombre.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó el susurro glutural de su esposo en su cuello. Luego de ello, sintió que era empujada hacia la cama nuevamente, y que todo lo anterior se repetía nuevamente, para su sorpresa, deleite, y placer.

La lengua de Shikamaru se deslizó nuevamente dentro y fuera de ella, causándole espasmos de placer indescriptibles. Si ella pensaba que lo anterior había sido bueno, había estado totalmente equivocada: lo de antes, no había sido nada en comparación al placer que ahora le estaba brindando su esposo.

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas blandas de su cama y su cuerpo se tensó cuando se corrió por segunda vez. Y lo mismo, cuando lo hizo por tercera vez.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, observó la sonrisa de su esposo. Él no iba a tener piedad con ella, no a menos que ella hiciera algo por detener aquello.

Decidida, se incorporó sobre la cama, para pronto sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué su esposo tenía que ser tan buen en la cama? Se preguntó extasiada, pero ella no iba a quedarse atrás. No. Ella era Yamanaka Ino, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no se iba a dejar vencer por su esposo.

Con sus blancas manos, acarició el pecho de su esposo. Shikamaru sonrió. Si luego de lo que le había hecho ella no había perdido todas las inhibiciones que a{un quedaban en ella, nada en el mundo podría hacerlo.

–Aun no has gritado mi nombre. – le dijo en tono seductor, a lo que ella le contestó segura.

–Lo haré, cuando estés dentro de mí.

Aquella respuesta le cogió de sorpresa al castaño, pero también le gustó. Pronto su mente comenzó a volar…

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se percató que ahora era él el que estaba de espaldas contra la cama, y las manos de Ino corrían hábilmente el cierre de su pantalón. _"O si, continúa, nena…"_ le dijo mentalmente, para pronto percatarse de la realidad.

–Espera. – le detuvo. –No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres…

–Nunca hago nada que no quiera. – le contestó ella, a lo que él no protesto.

Sonrió, y se dejó llevar por su mujer.

Las manos de Ino deslizaron con imperiosa necesidad el pantalón de Shikamaru, hasta deshacerlo de él. Y pronto hizo lo mismo con su prenda interior, dejándolo expuesto a ella.

Ino cogió el largo y endurecido miembro de su esposo con sus manos, para recorrerlo en forma pausada de arriba hacia abajo. Lo vio gemir ante el contacto, y continuó jugueteando con él, con sus manos. Estaba tan grande y endurecido, que no podía esperar más para sentirlo dentro de ella. Lo deseaba, y mucho. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a esperar, a devolverle todo el placer que él le había dado, y a perder todas las vergüenzas con él. Por él.

Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero deslizó la lengua por toda su larga extensión, ocasionándole un gemido glutural, y luego jugueteó con su dedo índice alrededor de su punta, observándolo de reojo. Él estaba deseoso de que ella se lo hiciera, y ella lo iba a hacer.

Shikamaru observó con deleite la belleza de su mujer, y pronto noto que sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmín, que la hicieron ver más adorable. Amaba a esa mujer, y todo lo que significaba ella. La mujer imperiosa, la engreída, la mandona, la enojona. Las amaba a todas y a cada una de ellas. Porque todas ellas eran Ino, y ella era Única.

Pronto sintió la calidez de la boca de Ino recorrerlo por completo, deslizándose de arriba abajo, succionándolo con pasión y deseo. Y en ese momento, se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo. La observó, y sintió que las manos no le respondían como debían para acariciarla con ternura, que su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos. Su lengua recorriendo su miembro era algo que le nublaba el pensamiento, algo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Continuó observándola con deleite, mientras todas sus fantasías se hacían realidad. Ino sometiéndolo, haciéndolo suya, dándole un placer indescriptible. Pronto sintió que la respiración se le hizo dificultosa y que no podía más dentro de sí, que ya no soportaba más para liberarse y experimentar el placer que le estaba brindando Ino. Y soltando un gemido de placer, se liberó en ella.

Cayó pesado sobre la cama y sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

Ino no tardó mucho en volver, para pronto echarse en sus brazos.

Esa había sido una noche buena, y apenas estaba comenzando…

Porque, si Ino pensaba que eso había sido todo, estaba equivocada.

Shikamaru observó a Ino acurrucarse en sus brazos, para pronto girar hasta tener su cuerpo sobre el de ella, apretándola contra las blancas sábanas de su cama. Le encantaba tenerla así, bajo él, sometida.

–Ahora que ya calentamos…

Las palabras de Shikamaru le hicieron estremecerse a Ino. Si, lo deseaba, quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

–Hazme gritar tu nombre. – le dijo ella. – te reto.

Shikamaru sonrió. Ella no sabía lo que era retar a un Nara. Pero pronto él le iba a enseñar, que aun Nara no se le reta. Esa noche ella iba a gritar su nombre, y mucho más. Y todos en el hotel se iban a enterar que en esa habitación, se encontraba Nara Shikamaru.

El castaño deslizó su lengua por los labios de Ino, solicitando el acceso. Acceso que fue concebido en el acto. Pronto se encontró dentro del paraíso. Con avidez, comenzó a recorrer cada espacio de la boca de su mujer, disfrutando de su sabor. Ella sabía tan bien…

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ya estaba erecto, listo para introducirse en ella.

Ino sintió el endurecido miembro de su hombre apretándole con imperiosidad en la cadera. Si, estaba listo. Y ella lo deseaba.

Con gran habilidad, el castaño abrió las piernas de la rubia y se acomodó entre ellas, presionando su endurecido miembro en su sexo. La oyó gemir. Y en ese momento, supo que ambos estaban listos.

Sin poder contenerse más, Shikamaru se deslizó dentro de Ino, en un movimiento rápido y enérgico, uno que los hizo gemir a ambos de placer. Comenzó a moverse en forma pausada dentro de ella, pero pronto sintió como las piernas de la rubia apretaban su agarre en la cintura de él, empujándolo con fuerza hacia ella. Él sonrió. Si eso era lo que ella quería…

Shikamaru besó con pasión los labios de Ino, para luego separarse de ella, y observarla con deseo. Luego levantó con las manos las caderas de ella, para pronto comenzar a empujar hacia ella, dentro y fuera. En esa posición, podía sentir mejor como se introducía dentro de ella, cada vez con más fuerza, y podía observarla retorcerse de placer ante cada embestida. Ambos estaban disfrutando de un placer indescriptible.

Las embestidas continuaron sin piedad, mientras ambos sentían con cada golpe descargas de placer indescriptibles. Ino se aferró a las sabanas mientras sentía que ya no podía más consigo misma, y Shikamaru sonrió. Pronto deslizó una mano cerca de su sexo, y se dispuso a ayudarla con su liberación, dándole aún más placer del que ella pudiera imaginar.

Sin poder contenerse más, Ino gritó su nombre mientras se corría por él.

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho, y pronto cayó sobre ella, para continuar con la acción.

Aun faltaba que él terminara.

Ino observó la expresión divertida del castaño mientras éste se regocijaba en su victoria. Ella había gritado su nombre, había perdido ante el reto, pero eso poco le importaba. Por el placer que había recibido, había valido la pena.

Pero ahora sería él quien gritaría su nombre.

Con agilidad, ella obligó al castaño a perder el equilibrio y caer sobre ella, para luego, con esfuerzo, obligarlo a girar y caer de espaldas. Todo eso sin sacarlo de dentro de ella.

Ahora ella tomaría las riendas del asunto.

La rubia se sentó sobre las caderas de Shikamaru, y comenzó a moverse en forma lenta y tortuosa. Shikamaru la observó deleitado. Pronto el movimiento de la rubia comenzó a acelerarse, y el castaño no pudo menos que derretirse ante el movimiento del cuerpo de su amada sobre él, con sus senos rebotando ante cada salto de ella, dándole una sensación de placer indescriptible.

Pronto, sintió que no podía más, y ella se sintió igual. Gimiendo y gritando cada uno el nombre del otro, ambos cedieron ante la sensación del orgasmo, que los golpeó de lleno al mismo tiempo, y los dejó exhaustos.

Ino cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru, y éste disfrutó de la sensación de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo sobre el de él, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los cabellos de ella, ligeramente humedecidos por sudor. Por su parte, Ino apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de su hombre, y pudo sentir el ritmo acelerado de su palpitación, tan acelerado como el de ella. Estaban exhaustos, felices...

Pero aún faltaba mucho para que estuvieran satisfechos.

–¿Sabes? – comentó ella. – Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será hacerlo en el jacussi?

–Eso lo sabremos pronto, mujer problemática. – le contestó en un susurro el castaño, para luego agregar. – Y luego, sabremos lo que se siente hacerlo en el armario, en la repisa, sobre la mesa de la cocina, en la entrada, en….

Antes de que pudiera continuar, los labios de Ino sellaron los suyos con un cálido beso.

–Entonces, tendremos que apurarnos. – le dijo en un tono pícaro. – no vaya a ser que se nos acabe la semana de reserva en el hotel.

Shikamaru asintió, y pronto se incorporó. Salió de la cama, y en un hábil movimiento cargó a su esposa, con las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura, y una mano de él sujetando su espalda. Y con la mano libre, comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su mejilla.

Ino se sorprendió. No sabía que él podía sostenerla con una sola mano. Su vago le tenía muchas sorpresas bajo la manga.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no iban al jacuzzi.

–¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó, curiosa.

–A la mesa de centro. – le contestó él, deteniéndose repentinamente. – el jacuzzi me queda muy lejos, luego iremos por él.

Dicho eso, la colocó suavemente sobre el mueble circular en medio de la habitación, y comenzó a besarla con pasión y deseo.

Y la acción volvió a comenzar…

.

.

.

* * *

-Fin-

¿Demasiado Atrevido?

Bueno, aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esa lista de One-Shots. Espero les haya gustado.

Creo que con el lemmon es una buena oportunidad para cerrar por acá. Hasta otra oportunidad.


End file.
